


Gin Joints

by liberallesbian37



Series: Project Team Beta's 2013 Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberallesbian37/pseuds/liberallesbian37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is living a life revolving around trips to the bar. Toby is her worried bartender.<br/>Challenge 2/The Empty Glass<br/>Date Posted: 1/28/13<br/>Fandom: Pretty Little Liars<br/>Rating: PG-13<br/>Genre: AU<br/>Content Descriptors: Mentions of alcohol and prostitution.<br/>Character Pairing: Spencer/Toby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gin Joints

In a dingy, smoky bar, a girl sat staring at her empty glass, willing it to refill. She lifted her hand, signaling the bartender.

 

“You sure you want another?” he asked in a smooth voice. The girl nodded. He took the glass and returned a moment later with another White Russian and a basket of fries. He slid the basket in front of her.

 

“At least eat a bit. It’s on the house,” he urged. She glared at him.

 

“I’m an adult. I think I’m capable of making my own decisions,” she retorted, her voice hoarse from lack of use. He leaned across the bar.

 

“I know you’re not twenty-one, Spencer,” he whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened fearfully, before she regained her composure. She eyed him coolly and took a sip of her drink.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to get back to my drink.” Instead of leaving, he leaned in further.

 

“Spencer Hastings, expelled from Rosewood High six months ago after being found guilty of academic dishonesty for entering her sister’s paper into a national contest.” Her jaw dropped.

 

“How did you know?” Her voice was low and angry.

 

“My sister goes to your school.” It was so simple an answer; it only furthered Spencer’s anger.

 

“Look, I don’t know you, and you don’t know me. Okay?” In one gulp, she finished her drink and pushed the empty glass toward him.

 

“Now please, do your job and bring me another drink.” He took the glass away from her.

 

“I think you’ve had more than enough.” She narrowed her eyes.

 

“I don’t think that’s for you to decide,” she said, pulling out her wallet. It was empty. She groaned.

 

“Fine. You win. I’ll go home.” He glanced at his watch.

 

“I’m off in five minutes. Let me clean up and I’ll drive you home, okay?” She shook her head stubbornly. He sighed.

 

“You’re in no condition to drive.” She stood up, grabbing her purse.

 

“I didn’t. I’ll walk.” She stumbled over the bar stool.

 

“Yeah, you’re not in any condition to walk either. Let me drive you.” Again, she shook her head. He sighed again.

 

“Why are you so hell-bent on me not taking you home?” he asked, his voice raising.

 

“Because I live in my goddamn car!” Spencer yelled, fat, ugly tears streaming down her face. He grabbed his jacket and pulled out his keys. He walked around the side of the bar and gently took Spencer’s arm.

 

“What are you doing?” Carefully, he helped her out to his truck. He buckled her seatbelt before getting in himself.

 

“Where are we going?” He glanced at her.

 

“My apartment. You can sleep on the couch.” She frowned, but didn’t protest. After about fifteen minutes, they arrived at his apartment. He looked over, only to find that she had passed out. He gently picked her up and carried her inside. Once inside, looking at his cheap and grimy sofa, he realized her couldn’t make her sleep there. He carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed, taking off her heels and pulling the blanket up over her body. He filled a glass with water and set it next to the bed, along with two Aspirin for when she woke up. He changed quickly into a pair of sweat pants and crawled into bed, staying as far away from her as he could.

 

He was about to fall asleep when he felt a slight pressure and hot breath on his bare chest. He looked down and saw Spencer curled against him.

 

“Thank you, Toby.”

 

In the morning she was gone.

 

\--

 

Their routine lasted several weeks. Every Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday evening, she would show up in the bar and drink White Russians until he cut her off. Every Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday night, he would take her to his apartment where she would pass out, cuddled next to him. And every Thursday, Saturday, and Sunday morning, she would be gone.

 

He never talked about her past, nor did she bring up why he ever left Rosewood. He didn’t ask her to stay in the morning; she didn’t ask him for anything. He wondered where she got all the money for drinks, and she wondered why he let her sleep over, but neither ever asked. They both wondered what the other did on those other nights.

 

One Tuesday night, he found out. It had been a particularly long week and he needed a release. It was Vegas, and everybody could find their drug of choice on every street. He pulled up to his favorite street corner and waited for a tap on his window. It didn’t take long.

 

“What can I get you?” a woman purred. Toby’s eyes snapped up.

 

“Spencer?” She looked like a different person in her red lipstick and fishnets.

 

“Get in,” he commanded. She rolled her eyes, but got in the car.

 

“Don’t think you’re getting a special rate. What do you want?” she asked, her seductive purr replaced with sharpness.

 

“I’m not going to pay you for sex.” She threw her hands up in frustration.

 

“Why not? You came here to buy sex. Is there something wrong with me?” Her eyes flashed with anger.

 

“You mean besides that fact that you’re seventeen?” She scoffed.

 

“You don’t care about that when I’m buying alcohol. And do you mean to tell me you know how old every hooker you sleep with is?” He didn’t answer.

 

“Look, I’ll make you a deal. Give me free drinks, and I’ll give you free sex. Blowjobs and plain vanilla only. Anything kinky means more money. Deal?” He thought for a moment before sticking out his hand.

 

“Deal.” She smiled for the first time since he’d met her. He shook his head with a sigh.

 

“Of all the gin joints in Vegas, right?” She kissed him and pulled his body to face hers, and yanked his pants down.

 

“I had to walk into yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta, RiannaSeven.


End file.
